


Fault or Love

by Gymex



Category: Monsta X (Band), TWICE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Boys In Love, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Mentioned Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Model, Modeling, Not My Fault, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa, Switching, Top Lee Jooheon, switch Im Changkyun
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cortaste toda comunicación conmigo? ¿Acaso no querías que siguiésemos siendo amigos?  ¿Te importé de verdad alguna vez? Yo te quería, y me odio, porque te guardé en mi corazón, nunca me olvidé de ti, y cuando estaba pasando página, de nuevo apareciste en mi vida. ¿Soy un juguete para ti?Changkyun y Jooheon fueron amigos en el pasado, pero por cosas de la vida, ambos se tuvieron que distanciar. No obstante, el destino se encargó de volverles a juntar al pasar los años.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Jooheon, Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	Fault or Love

—¿Por qué tienes que marcharte tan lejos?—sollozaba el niño pequeño con gran tristeza en su corazón, le partía el alma tener que despedirse de su amigo, Changkyun.  
  
—Lo siento HeonHeon, debo hacerlo, mis papás dicen que tenemos que irnos—respondió también desanimado por el simple hecho de que esa idea no le gustaba, habían estado juntos prácticamente desde que nacieron, siete años de amistad, sus padres eran muy buenos amigos.—Joo, te escribiré muchas cartas, tantas que se te saldrán del buzón—intentaba sacar una sonrisa al menos para Jooheon, puesto que no quería verle llorar, le quería mucho.  
  
Changkyun subió ya al taxi junto a sus padres, justo en la parte de atrás donde él se puso de rodillas y se despedía de su amigo desde la ventana, le costaba hacerse a la idea de que se mudaba a Estados Unidos por mucho tiempo, separado de todo lo que conocía hasta en ese momento, era hora de rehacer su vida en un nuevo país, con un idioma distinto al suyo y gente con otras costumbres a las que tardaría adaptarse.  
  
DIECISIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS  
  
Un chico de veinticuatro años llegó a Seúl, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pisar su capital natal. Changkyun se convirtió en un muchacho de buen ver, hombros bien definidos, brazos marcados, abdominales perfectos y unos cuantos tatuajes en su ancha espalda.  
En Estados Unidos aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas, un perfecto inglés, estaba cómodo allí, mas sentía que se hallaría mejor lo que un día fue su hogar.  
Se encaminaba a su antigua casa, por suerte sus padres tenían contratados unos empleados que se encargaban de limpiar su morada, por lo que no habría problema en el tema de la higiene, o eso quería pensar él.  
  
—Hogar dulce hogar—dijo cuando llegó y entró en su antigua vivienda, todo estaba como lo dejaron, los cuadros, los muebles, solo rezaba para que su habitación hubiese sido remodelada tal como lo pidió al menos para que no se encontrase un dormitorio de un niño de siete años.  
Entre pasos, se dirigía hasta la chimenea, allí se encontraban unos portafotos con una imagen de él y Jooheon de pequeños; estaban en la nieve, abrigados hasta las orejas abrazados entre ellos, se podía ver una escena muy bonita la cual él no dudaba en volver a repetirlo, es más, era capaz de hacer lo que fuese por volver a ver a su lindo amigo, que, aunque no estuviese en su cabeza durante todos esos años, aún le seguía teniendo cariño.—Qué frío hace por dios, inteligente eres Changkyun, venirte en pleno invierno. No, no había más estaciones, tenía que ser la más fría—se dijo así mismo cuando dejaba ese cuadro en su sitio, tiritaba por la baja temperatura de la casa, por lo que fue a comprobar el termostato subiendo así la temperatura. Él era un chico que apenas podía aguantar climas capaces de helar a alguien, también era verdad que era un poco exagerado por ello, si había posibilidad de estar calentito, él lo iba a aprovechar.  
  
Se dirigió a su cuarto. Suspiró tranquilo pues su habitación ya no era la que él recordaba, se adecuaba a un chico de su edad y eso le gustaba mucho a él, dio las gracias a que la gente encargada de limpiar y cuidar su vivienda se tomasen la molestia de redecorar todo aquello. Pero la sensación que tenía seguía ahí, no le dejaba tranquilo. Era algo agridulce, no estuvo satisfecho del todo y no sabía de donde provenía aquel sentimiento tan extraño que le acompañaba desde minutos atrás, ¿habría sido una simple foto capaz de provocar aquello? Lo sospechó.  
  
Por culpa de ello, empezó a pensar en eso, en desde cuando empezaron a distanciarse, en cómo al principio se escribían una carta por semana, luego dos por mes, una por mes y así hasta no intercambiarse ninguna. Se tumbó en su nueva cama y reflexionó sobre la vida en sí, cómo habría sido todo si no se hubiese marchado, ¿seguiría teniendo a Jooheon como mejor amigo? ¿Se habrían distanciado por tener nuevos grupos de amigos? Igualmente eso ya no lo podía cambiar, aquello era lo que más le fastidiaba, no poder echar el tiempo atrás y cambiar esos sucesos. Poco a poco, él se durmió.  
  
Al día siguiente a la otra punta de la ciudad se encontraba un chico en una cafetería. Su color de pelo era naranja, hoyuelos en las mejillas, una cara y cuerpo preciosos. Él trabajaba en una cafetería como camarero. Los clientes estaban muy satisfechos con este joven, muchos le llamaban Heon, otros Joo, y otros Jooheon. Tenía muchos amigos que trabajaban en su mismo sector, pero también de otros diferentes, como Hyungwon, jefe de una empresa de una revista de moda muy famosa en Corea del Sur, y que de vez en cuando, iba a visitarle, eso sí, su manera de referirse a él en su turno de trabajo se caracterizaba por ser muy formal por muy amigos que fuesen, eran las normas del local.  
  
— Buenos días Jooheon, un café moka para mí, hoy es un día especial. — dijo el pelinegro bastante animado que de costumbre, a diferencia de las otras mañanas que solía estar más serio.  
  
— Vaya, hoy está muy animado señor Chae, ¿qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó con muchísima curiosidad sobre su estado de ánimo, pues no veía esa faceta siempre.  
  
— Hoy se incorpora en la empresa un chico que viene de Estados Unidos y va a hacer de modelo, así que esta noche saldré a comer con él para conocernos mejor y enseñarle las cosas de la empresa. — respondió con orgullo, ya que esa nueva incorporación iba a ser un boom en su revista, nunca había visto a alguien con una belleza como la de aquel chico que vio por fotos y videollamadas — ¿te apuntas? Invito yo a la cena — preguntó haciendo una mueca de convicción, le miró fijamente a los ojos, aunque al poco fue servido con lo que pidió.  
  
— Si no es una molestia por supuesto que me encantaría ir, imagino que habrá tenido que aprender nuestro idioma para poder comunicarse con nosotros porque si no, ya me dirás tú cómo podrá hablar aquí. — comentó Jooheon, aunque también preguntándose así mismo si el modelo nuevo que habían contratado estaría cómodo con un idioma que no fuese el suyo  
  
— En verdad, él es nativo de aquí pero se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos, dijo que llevaba sin pisar el país dieciséis años, ¿o era diecisiete? Vale sí, diecisiete, perdona por mi memoria de pez — rio un poco por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza, aunque vio al muchacho con una expresión de nostalgia — Venga, alegra esa cara, que esta noche cenas gratis conmigo. — mencionó con travesura en su faceta, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por una llamada, la cual él no contestó — Vaya, no podré tomarme el moka despacio para saborearlo, en fin, otra vez será — articuló Hyungwon tomándose rápido el café como alma que lleva el diablo y pagó lo que debía, incluso un poco de más, sin embargo eso no le importó.  
  
Tras marcharse, Jooheon suspiró, de repente empezó a pensar en Changkyun y el tiempo que había pasado desde que se separaron de pequeños, se preguntaba cuando se distanciaron si ellos siempre se escribían, ¿le había pasado algo o simplemente no quiso ser más su amigo? Era demasiado triste para él lo que había ocurrido. Recogió aquella taza y la puso en el tren de lavado, que no pondría en marcha hasta que se llenase, suspiró por toda la mañana, preguntándose qué hizo mal.  
  


* * *

  
Changkyun se despertó corriendo y deprisa, sin embargo tuvo un traspié, cayéndose en el suelo de culo, estaba medio dormido, hoy era su primer día de trabajo y debía estar presentable, esta era su oportunidad para trabajar en un sitio así, en lo que le gustaba, posar ante las cámaras, mostrar al mundo los outfits tan bonitos que había, alguna que otra entrevista hablando sobre la moda en sí. Se vistió muy veloz, ni siquiera desayunó, acción que luego más tarde se iría a arrepentir, se marchó sin más, a carrera. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si le iba a ir bien en este puesto de trabajo, no sabía cómo iba a llevarse con los compañeros, no sabía nada en absoluto, solo conocía las palabras de su jefe _«todos nos llevamos bien y somos como una familia»_ ¿y si él no encajaba en ese ambiente? ¿y si le hacían el vacío? ¿y si no valía para esto? Demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza rondaban en lo que iba a su lugar de trabajo, pero de repente, tropezó con alguien que salía corriendo de su apartamento.  
  
— ¡Lo siento! — exclamó el chico, mas no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí, lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y disculparse, estaba apurado, por lo que solo se pudieron ver las caras, aunque algo fugaz. Changkyun también se reincorporó al poco, maldijo en sus pensamientos a aquel chaval con el que se había cruzado, le había atrasado pese a que fuesen unos minutos, si llegaba tarde pediría a la mismísima tierra que se le tragase por su penosa torpeza e impuntualidad, así que cogió un taxi lo más rápido posible y en apenas quince minutos llegó.  
Por fin entró en el edificio. Se alegró al ver el ambiente y cómo estaban separadas las plantas, todo lleno de color, gente que se pasaban las hojas, bastante trabajadoras las personas, eso le alegró demasiado al chico que estaba muy perdido.  
  
— Perdone… — murmuró a una chica rubia que tenía una placa en su camisa, en ella ponía Kim Jungeun, era bastante linda con apariencia extrovertida. — ¿Dónde tengo que ir para hablar con el jefe? Soy nuevo…  
  
— Ven, acompáñame, es por aquí. — guio al chico por los pasillos del grande edificio lleno de salas, en las que se veía a empleados haciendo reuniones, así hasta que entraron en una de ellas, pero era diferente. Esta era más como la típica que conectaba con un despacho y estaba la secretaria que se encargaría de conectar a los que trabajaban allí con el CEO. — Kihyun, te he traído un chico que dice ser el nuevo. Se tiene que reunir con el señor Chae, ¿está disponible? — el chico negó con la cabeza por lo que decidió llamarle al móvil, dando la llamada como rechazada.  
  
— Lo más seguro es que ya venga, se habrá ido a la cafetería de aquí al lado. — argumentó, pues era muy común en Hyungwon rechazar una llamada cuando se dirigía al edificio tras salir de su lugar favorito. — Por cierto. — se levantó. — Me llamo Kihyun, encantado de conocerte, ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó dirigiéndose al nuevo. Lucía bastante guapo, de pelo negro, una sonrisa radiante capaz de derretir un iceberg, alguien cuya belleza habría sido esculpida por los propios dioses y una voz muy armoniosa.  
  
— Me llamo…  
  
— Im Changkyun — sonó una voz tras sus espaldas, era Hyungwon que se dio mucha prisa al ir allí, tenía ganas de conocerlo en persona. — Bueno, si nos disculpáis, nos reuniremos en privado, muchas gracias por guiarle, Jungeun. — manifestó su agradecimiento con una sonrisa, Kihyun y Jungeun se miraron por un momento extrañados, ¿era la llegada de Changkyun que le habría hecho feliz? No le dieron demasiadas vueltas y cada uno volvió a sus respectivos puestos. — Bueno pues, Changkyun, como ya sabes, vas a ser el modelo de nuestra revista Paesyeon, y también acudirás a entrevistas. Trabajarás con otro chico y otra chica, muy encantadores los dos, aunque te advierto que son muy lanzados, os llevaréis bien, ya verás. Ah por cierto, esta noche te invito a cenar para conocernos mejor y hablar un poco sobre este lugar, he invitado a un amigo así que, espero que sea de tu agrado. La planta que debes ir es a la segunda, es decir, debajo de esta. Allí te maquillarán con profesionalidad y te pondrán las vestimentas para hacerte fotos. Te aseguro que no es nada fácil y que vas a posar por muchas horas, pero tendrás tus descansos obviamente. — concluyó con su última frase la “reunión” que debían tener antes de que se pusieran manos a la obra. Changkyun un poco confuso por lo rápido que había sido todo, se retiró del despacho con una leve sonrisa, estaba muy nervioso y de nuevo las inseguridades le invadieron. Todos ahí se les veían muy expertos, pero lo más seguro era que le ayudarían a integrarse en condiciones, ya se lo dijo Chae, todos se trataban como una familia funcional.  
  
Bajó a la segunda planta. Allí estaba una chica de pelo negro y corto, con una bata blanca, linda sonrisa y con un aura de pureza e inocencia, se la veía muy amable y amigable, por lo que fue hacia ella, simplemente para presentarse. — Hola, soy el nuevo, me llamo Changkyun.  
  
— ¡Hola, me llamo Nayeon! Encantada de conocerte, es un placer que haya caras nuevas, espero que nos llevemos bien. — saludó con mucha alegría, eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto, pues ya desde el principio le hacían sentir participe de aquel lugar. — También está Chanhee pero por un motivo no ha llegado aún… — sin embargo en ese momento entró aquel mismo chico con el que se tropezó rato antes, ahora que él lo observaba, le pareció bastante adorable con aquel mechoncito azul del flequillo, incluso congeniaba con ese pelo rubio blanquecino que llevaba, normal que fuese modelo.  
— Hola, perdón por la tardanza. — El muchacho que recientemente llegó, puso su bufanda y se quitó los guantes con un bufido, pues afuera hacía mucho frío, y se estaba medio congelando. — ¡Anda! ¿Eres el nuevo del que tanto hablaba al jefe? — exclamó e interrogó bastante curioso a Changkyun, el cual se encontraba bastante perplejo ante aquella situación, todo demasiado rápido para él y su integración en la empresa, al parecer, vivir tanto tiempo en Estados Unidos le hizo olvidarse de cómo era la gente de su propio país.  
  
— Esto sí… Me llamo Changkyun, y bueno estoy ansioso por trabajar con vosotros. — se presentó así mismo de manera cordial, quería empezar con buen pie ¿y qué mejor que con cumplidos hacia sus nuevos compañeros? — Vengo desde Estados Unidos, pero nací aquí, así que no va a haber problema de comunicación. — añadió ante aquella presentación, sin embargo estaba muy nervioso, y cuando se encontraba de esa forma, era muy habitual en él que hablase de más, no obstante, esta vez se supo callar a tiempo. Los tres jóvenes parecían que se compenetraban bastante bien, al menos en el sentido de que llevarían bastante bien con el nuevo integrante.

Un carraspeo sonó detrás de ellos, se trataba de un chico que sostenía una cámara profesional. Tez algo pálida, pelo negro, al estilo de Changkyun, delgado, capaz de dejar a alguien sin aliento por culpa de su belleza — Chicos, tenéis que cambiaros, debéis poneros esa ropa que es para la edición especial de navidad. Chanhee a ti te toca el traje negro, el que está a la derecha. A ti Nayeon, el vestido rojo con cuadros, que tendrás por dentro unas medias negras y una camisa blanca y… el nuevo, ¿Changkyun, no? Pues tienes también el traje negro, aunque a diferencia de Chanhee, tu camisa es del mismo color que tu outfit. — el chico daba órdenes sin cesar pues no le gustaba para nada perder su valioso tiempo, para algo le pagaban y la tardanza de Chanhee ya le había atrasado media hora de trabajo. Aquellos jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra, cambiándose lo más rápido posible, mas el rubio parecía tener problemas con el lazo negro que debería ponerse sobre el cuello simulando una especie de pajarita. — Ay Chanhee cuándo aprenderás… trae ya te lo pongo yo. — dijo el fotógrafo con mucha paciencia, acercándose al otro muchacho el cual se sonrojó por el acercamiento de éste, Changkyun pudo notar que entre ellos dos había un algo, no sabría cómo llamarlo, acordándose de cuando era pequeño y ayudaba a su amigo de la infancia a atarse los cordones porque Jooheon no sabía, enternecedora imagen que le causó un suspiro por el momento. — Gracias Kevin… siento que tengas que ayudarme cada dos por tres… — agradeció con mimo.  
  
Todos ellos posaron ante la cámara con total naturalidad, actuando con inocencia en el caso de Nayeon, que atrapaba miradas con aquel encanto que poseía, estaba realmente guapa. El nuevo tampoco se quedó atrás, el staff se fijaron bastante en él con ese aura hipnotizante que transmitía, sus expresiones atractivas, eran como las abejas hacia la miel, sus ojos delegaron sensualidad, tan potente que era capaz de levantar hasta a los muertos. La gente del equipo cuchicheó de lo guapo que era. Con Chanhee, aunque también hicieron lo mismo, le veían más adorable que sexy, no era culpa suya, pero su rostro era muy angelical y desprendía pureza por donde pasaba, que seguro que saldrían florecillas por donde pisaba, y aun así, atraía la ojeada de Kevin.

Cinco o seis horas tardaron en hacer las primeras fotos, sin embargo, ni de lejos habían terminado, pues solo las mejores saldrían a la luz mientras que las otras… las dejarían para un _“behind the scenes”_ en algún vídeo para la plataforma de fans de la revista. Aun sin haber finalizado, les dejaron un descanso de media hora, y después, un cambio de ropa, debían estar más hogareños, con los típicos jerséis de navidad que no a todo el mundo le podría quedar bien. Chanhee se marchó al baño, y Kevin a los pocos segundos, también. Nayeon se fue a charlar con una de las maquilladoras felicitándola por su trabajo muy bien hecho, y Changkyun solo se quedó sentado en una de las sillas, observando su entorno, cómo pasaba el tiempo. Se sentía bastante afortunado de que le aceptasen en la empresa de revista de moda, un sueño que jamás creyó que iría a poder realizar, pero ahí se hallaba, rodeado de profesionales y prendas bonitas, y a pesar de tener todo eso, notó que le faltaba algo, no apareció la respuesta que tanto ansió.  
  
— ¡Changkyun! — una voz llena de emoción le sacó de sus pensamientos, era Chanhee. El moreno se fijó que sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y con un brillo inmenso, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, ¿era acaso alegría por su llegada aquí? Lo dudó mucho, nadie reaccionaría de esa manera a no ser que fuese muy extrovertido. — Estás en las babias, ¿ocurre algo? — el rubio no pudo detener aquella sonrisilla que le delató de que algo ocurrió con ello.  
  
— No, no, todo bien. — respondió Changkyun, que con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al fotógrafo volver con una leve sonrisa aunque se fijó en cómo cambió su rostro a más serio como si se estuviese poniendo una máscara ante sus compañeros, el moreno lo dejó pasar. — Estaba acordándome de cuando era pequeño y vivía aquí.  
  
— ¿Estarás mucho tiempo con nosotros? Espero que sí, me caes bien, bueno apenas hemos hablado pero se trabaja muy bien contigo. — el chico parecía en verdad interesarle al nuevo, se veía que quería su amistad y llevarse muy bien con él, o esa era la sensación que daba.  
Tras esa media hora de descanso, se cambiaron como se les avisó. Permanecieron quietos ante la cámara, en ocasiones agarrando tazas, simulando que bebían chocolate, otras eran sentados en un sofá y en el suelo, con regalos de atrezo, cosas bastantes hogareñas pero que hacían relucir aquellas prendas que se trataba de enseñar al consumidor de moda. Por último pero no menos importante, a cada uno le tocó responder algunas preguntas con el objetivo de mantener contento al público. Eran las cuestiones típicas como «¿Qué sueles comer en navidades?» «¿Qué llevarías puesto en la cena?» o «¿Qué bebida tomas durante la noche de navidad?» cosas sencillitas de responder.  
  
Y por fin, por fin terminaron aquella sesión por aquel día que fue bastante demoledor, pero agradable, Changkyun se sintió muy realizado, con ganas de más, pero también de descansar, su espalda y sus piernas le dolían de estar erguidas por mucho tiempo, que como caminase un poco, vería las estrellas. Así que en cuando ya se puso su ropa, se dirigió hacia sus compañeros para hacer una reverencia, estaba agradecido con ellos dos, con todos en general, incluso con Kevin, si no fuese por él, las fotos no saldrían de manera tan perfecta, a lo que él sonrió. El pelinegro al irse pudo escuchar antes cómo Kevin preguntó al rubio a llevarle a casa, oferta que pareció aceptar con gran entusiasmo. Cuando por fin llegó a casa se tumbó en la cama y al poco, se quedó dormido, sumado en un profundo sueño que le rehabilitaría y le llenaría de energías para la quedada con su jefe y el misterioso amigo que cenaría con ellos dos.  
  
Al paso de la tarde Hyungwon y Jooheon ya estaban preparados, incluso ya estaban juntos antes de la hora pues les apeteció tomar algo en lo que esperaban a que llegase el momento de la cena, Hyungwon, como siempre, iba bastante formal, en cambio, Jooheon, era todo lo contrario, no iba muy informal pero tampoco estaba vestido de etiqueta, una camisa, unos pantalones y unos bonitos zapatos, eso era lo que le gustaba a él y con lo que se sentía cómodo. Entre la muchedumbre se encontraba un Changkyun el cual iba con una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca si abrochar los primeros dos botones y unos pantalones negros que le quedaban de muerte, Hyungwon le vio. — ¡Changkyun, estamos aquí! — vociferó desde la barra donde se encontraban, había llegado justo a tiempo para irse los tres juntos. El pelinegro se dirigió a ellos dos y por un momento se quedó sorprendido a Jooheon y viceversa. — HeonHeon, este es el nuevo chico de la empresa, el modelo del que te hablé esta mañana. Changkyun, este es Jooheon, un amigo mío que nos conocimos en la secundaria, trabaja en esa cafetería tan mona que hay cerca del trabajo. — les presentó con orgullo, como si estuviese contento porque se conociesen, actuando ellos como si no se hubiesen visto en la vida. — Bueno pues vamos a cenar que tengo hambre. — agregó el chico de pelo largo yendo ya los tres a la mesa.  
  
Durante la cena, ambos estaban sin saber cómo actuar, ¿le dirían a Hyungwon que ya se conocían de antes? ¿O tal vez lo mejor era callarse? Eso hizo que el ambiente fuese tenso y nadie fue consciente de aquello al menos para el único chico que les invitó a estar con él en aquel restaurante. — Y bueno. — rompió el hielo Jooheon. — Me han dicho que viviste en los Estados Unidos, ¿qué tal por allí? ¿Hiciste muchos amigos? — Changkyun pudo notar de repente el interés aunque también las pullas que el contrario le dedicaba, ¿por qué hacía eso? El pelinegro no lo entendía, ¿podía ser rencor por el cero contacto que tuvieron a lo largo de los años? Era muy probable que fuera eso.  
  
— Sí, viví allí. Hice los necesarios y ya, aunque siempre me he movido a mi bola, nunca he sido de socializar mucho la verdad sea dicha. — respondió con total sinceridad.  
  
—Entiendo. — espetó Jooheon. Se hizo muy larga y pesada que ellos dos querían marcharse de allí para no incomodar al otro pero tampoco querían delatarse ante Hyungwon que no tenía nada que ver en esto, solo les había juntado sin saber que había una historia detrás, una historia que machacaba demasiado a los jóvenes, sentían también culpabilidad, se sintieron responsables de no haber avanzado con su amistad, pero a su vez se justificaban consigo mismos. — Bueno Hyungwon, me voy a ir yendo que mañana me toca abrir la cafetería para que puedas ir a desayunar, pagaré mi parte. — se despidió con mucha prisa, poniendo su dinero encima de la mesa y al poco se marchó, no aguantó más, era una pesadilla para él, un suplicio, estar frente a frente a una persona que consideró su mejor amistad y que al tiempo dejó de recibir sus cartas, le mataban lenta y dolorosamente. Changkyun suspiró ante aquel acto, culpándose cada vez más de que la situación estaba así con él era cosa suya.  
Hyungwon ni se enteró de esto, estaba demasiado centrado en la comida y lo rica que estaba, que cualquier cosa que ocurriría, el ni se habría inmutado.  
  
— Changkyun, ha sido una cena agradable y espero que pronto podamos volver a repetirla, pero a solas. — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que erizó la piel por completo a Changkyun, no es que le dio mala espina, pero se temía que pasase algo más como por ejemplo que HeonHeon les viese juntos y se pensara de cosas que no eran, igualmente, le agradeció con una reverencia. — deja, ya pago yo, invita el jefe. — el chico no se esperaba tampoco esto, pero acepto sin problema alguno, en realidad le caía bastante bien sin apenas conocerle, y ambos se despidieron y se marcharon por sus respectivos caminos.  
  
El pelinegro llegó a su hogar, no obstante, apoyado en la pared se encontraba Jooheon, de brazos cruzados. — ¿Por qué me dejaste de escribir? — interrogó el muchacho. Él no supo qué responder.


End file.
